Systems and networks that transport physical items suffer continuing problems with inventory management. Such physical items may be packages, parts, automobiles, items of furniture, pharmaceuticals, fruit and vegetable produce, meat, and many other types of physical items. Two particular problems are suffered by such systems and networks. First, the ongoing inventory is not updated in a timely manner. In many systems, account is taken of particular items that are intentionally removed from the inventory, but an ongoing count is not taken in real-time for items that are accidentally taken, that accidentally fall away, that are stolen from inventory, or that are added to inventory for various reasons. Second, events of various kinds may happen to items in the inventory, including damage from heat, moisture, gas level, or many other possible causes. Such events are not identified, recorded, and communicated in real-time. The occurrence of such events may require that certain corrective actions be taken, or that the order of planned actions be altered, but without real-time information, these actions cannot be taken or altered.